Chaves e Fechaduras
by Ohana Caroline
Summary: "Ele podia ser lindo, ele podia ter aqueles lisos e grandes cabelos castanhos e ele podia ser o dono dos meus pensamentos e do meu sorriso, mas não, não tinha o direito de roubar as minhas chaves. – Hyuuga Neji, devolva minhas chaves já!-"


**Naruto não me pertence, somente o enredo em que eles estão envolvidos (Mas eu ainda aceito o Gaara, Neji e Sasule de presente...)**

o0o0o0

– Merda... – Suspirei levantando mais uma vez as almofadas do sofá da sala. Por que eu nunca sei onde guardo a merda das minhas chaves?

Já consigo imaginar a expressão mal-humorada de Hyuuga Neji. Sim, aquele cubo de gelo ambulante, que nunca tolera atrasos. Mas também sim, o dono do sorriso mais lindo.

Era dia de treinamento.

Depois de 15 minutos de "caça às chaves perdidas" encontrei-as debaixo da geladeira.

Sim, elas sempre estão nos lugares inimagináveis.

As peguei rapidamente e corri para fora, trancando as portas do meu pequeno apartamento. Logo estava eu correndo por entre as árvores o mais rápido que eu podia.

– Você está atrasada. – Disse ele, indiferente.

- Eu perdi minha chave e como não podia deixar a casa aberta tive que procurá-la, mas eu não consegui encontrá-la, mas quando estava desistindo e ia deixar a casa aberta, eu fui à cozinha, mas deixei uma colher cair e quando me abaixei ela estava debaixo da geladeira... – Eu disse rapidamente em um fôlego só, terminei com um grande sorriso amarelo.

Ele ouviu tudo com as sobrancelhas juntas

– Hump. – Foi sua única resposta, após se virar para começar o treinamento.

– Eu sempre perco essa merda dessa chave... – Disse, mais para mim do que para ele.

– Você é tão atenta para algumas coisas e tão desatenta para outras... - Disse ele por fim.

– Você também... – Sussurrei para mim mesma.

– Vamos começar. – Disse pegando varias kunais.

0o0o0o0

Eu precisava de um banho gelado. Precisava de um banho gelado e colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Precisava colocar minha cabeça e minhas chaves no lugar, de uma vez por todas...

– Droga! – Disse enquanto procurava as chaves debaixo daquele tapete infeliz. Sim, eu como a maioria das pessoas guarda as chaves debaixo do tapete.

Minhas mãos tremiam, e eu estava desorientada. Mais uma vez um calor estranho subiu pelo meu corpo. Um arrepio cortou a minha espinha.

"–_Assim... – Ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, enquanto estava atrás dela, pegando sua mão direita e levando pra frente. Sua respiração estava um pouco descompassada, mas ela não notou. As batidas do seu coração eram altas demais para notar qualquer coisa, nem mesmo o rubor na face de ambos. Ele estava mais preocupado em sentir o aroma doce que saia da pele dela, e ela estava ocupada demais para perceber uma respiração em sua nuca. Ela tentava não desmaiar."_

– Banho! – Exclamou quando encontrou sua chave, pendurada na sua pequena bolsa onde guardava algumas kunais. Abriu a porta e foi direto ao banheiro, não se preocupou em trancar a porta, só queria se livrar do calor que não a deixava pensar direito.

"– _Você esta muito desatenta... – Ele disse mordiscando a orelha dela, fazendo-a se virar, bruscamente, colando ainda mais seus corpos._

– _Vou embora. – Disse e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça"_

Deixei a água fria cair sobre minha cabeça, sentei no chão frio do banheiro, me encolhi.

Por que ele tinha que me provocar desse jeito? Por que voltar com ilusões já superadas? Eu não conseguia decifrar aqueles olhos perolados e inexpressivos.

A porta bateu com força. Levantei em um salto, peguei meu roupão que estava pendurado e saquei duas kunais. Meus cabelos longos estavam encharcados de água, pingava por todo carpete. Droga!

Sai do banheiro e olhei para toda a extensão da sala, e não havia nada. Poderia ser coisa da minha imaginação, mas resolvi me trocar, caso não fosse só culpa dos meus devaneios.

Decidi olhar do lado de fora, coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei. A porta estava trancada. Bem, eu tinha quase que certeza que havia deixado-a aberta, mas resolvi procurar minhas chaves. Levantei as almofadas do sofá.

– Merda de chave dos infernos! – Gritei enquanto tentava a todo custo achá-las.

Algo ou _alguém_ surgiu atrás de mim. Senti _aquela_ respiração quente perto do meu ouvido esquerdo.

– Procurando algo Tenten? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com sua voz rouca. Pude perceber que ele rodava algo nas mãos. Minhas chaves.

– O que... O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Gaguejei, droga! Minha coloração estava acima do vermelho.

– Terminando um assunto, que não pudemos terminar de manhã... – Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço, suavemente.

Mas minha mente começou a trabalhar.

Ele podia ser lindo, ele podia ter aqueles lisos e grandes cabelos castanhos e ele podia ser o dono dos meus pensamentos e do meu sorriso, mas não, não tinha o direito de roubar as minhas chaves.

– Hyuuga Neji, devolva minhas chaves já! – Me virei o empurrando. Quem ele pensava que era para chegar bagunçando meus pensamentos e fazer meu coração acelerar dessa maneira?

– Por quê? Por acaso esta com medo? – Ele disse com um sorriso provocativo, colando nossos corpos de frente para mim.

– Me... Medo do que? – Perguntei, voltando a gaguejar, corei violentamente. Sim, o corpo de Neji estava me enlouquecendo, e nos dois sentidos da palavra! Qual é? Eu sou uma mulher como todas as outras, e com hormônios ativos!

– Eu não vou devolver suas chaves enquanto não terminarmos nossa 'conversa' – Disse ele dando ênfase a ultima palavra. Se fosse a conversa que eu estava imaginando, ela aconteceria rápido se ele não tirasse uma mão da minha cintura e a outra da minha nuca.

– Q... Que conversa? – Disse, minha voz saiu tremula, devido à grande aproximação.

Ele sorriu devido ao meu tremor. Mas seu sorriso aumentou quando sentiu minhas pernas fraquejarem quando aproximou os seus lábios dos meus.

E ele tomou meus lábios.

Era um beijo suave e terno, sua língua explorava cada canto minúsculo da minha boca. Sua mão direita afagava meus cabelos ainda molhados, enquanto a outra acariciava minhas costas.

Nos separamos por falta de ar, maldito ar! Ele enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

– Seu perfume... – Disse enquanto exalava meu perfume. – Chocolate... – Sussurrou.

Mas minha mente voltou a funcionar e varias perguntas invadiram meu cérebro de vez.

Não agüentei e soltei todas essas perguntas. Me separei dele bruscamente.

– Por que do nada você resolve fazer isso Hyuuga Neji? Por que ficar confundindo minha cabeça e me iludindo, sendo que eu já havia me conformado com sua indiferença, com o seu orgulho? Por que todo esse ataque, heim? As mulheres de Konoha não estão a sua disposição e você pensou "Ah claro a Tenten, aquela idiota! Vai ver ela pode saciar minha carência"? – Soltei tudo o que estava me angustiando até aquele momento, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas eu sempre fui uma mulher forte não fui? Então era hora de mostrar isso.

Ele ouvia tudo com um grande sorriso no canto dos lábios. Abaixei a cabeça.

– Primeiro, você não é idiota e eu não sou do tipo que busca mulheres na rua. Segundo, se eu quisesse saciar minha carência eu não estaria aqui com um anel de compromisso. – Disse pausadamente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Anel de compromisso?

– Anel de... – Não pude terminar minha pergunta, pois ele me calou, selando nossos lábios. Cedi espaço e ele tomou meus lábios novamente. Passei os braços por volta do seu pescoço, acariciando seus longos e sedosos cabelos. Ele me apertava contra ele, com suas mãos na minha cintura. O beijo, diferente do primeiro, era um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Ele me empurrou até a parede mais próxima, prendendo meu corpo ao dele.

Senti-o puxar o laço que prendia meu kimono, o abrindo. E ele me levou até uma outra parede, a do quarto.

0o0o0o0o

Abri os olhos lentamente, eles ardiam por causa do sol que entrava pela janela. Lembranças da noite anterior me fizeram corar. Passei os braços pela cama, procurando o corpo ao meu lado, mas encontrei o vazio. Sentei na cama rapidamente, poderia ter sido este mais um de meus sonhos? Percorri o quarto com meus olhos, encontrando um bilhete ao lado de uma caixinha preta, em cima do criado mudo, com um laço azul. Levantei-me para ver. Meu sorriso se alargou diante da mensagem.

"_Desculpe, missão de ultima hora, voltarei à noite ou amanhã cedo. Passarei aí antes de ir para casa, pois quero saber se você aceitará meu pedido. Bem, preferia ter pedido ontem ou pessoalmente, mas estávamos ocupados, mas refarei a pergunta quando chegar._

_Então, você quer namorar comigo?_

_. _

_Hyuuga Neji"_

E me surpreendi mais quando abri a pequena caixa negra onde se encontrava um lindo anel de perolas. Sim, ele queria que eu me lembrasse dele. Ele queria sim...

**Fim**

Dedicada a **Mariana** "Maria xampu"

Sei que não ficou muito boa, mas espero que goste.

Mais uma fanfic quentinha saindo do forno!

Gostaria de agradecer para todos que mandaram review na minha primeira fanfic postada, a "Elevador". Amei todos os reviews gente, sério T_T é muito bom, para uma iniciante receber review, muito bom mesmo!

Mais aproveitando, mandem reviews, please? *-*

E já agradeço quem ler, adicionar nos favoritos e mandar review!

Beijinhos (E beijos especiais para a Gêmula Lele, StrawK e Keiko Haruno Uchiha)


End file.
